ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spy, Inc./Transcript
Logos Film Factory Jay's house Sidewalk Spy Factory Outside of Spy Factory Spy Factory - Evening Outside of Spy Factory - Evening Hamburger's Place Outside of Hamburger's Place News Report * News Archer: If witnesses are going to believe this a skunk on the loose for the first time in history * CDI #2: We can confirmed or digress of a skunk tonight. * Misc #1: A skunk flew over me and sprays with its liquid. * Misc #2: I tried to stay away from it but it got me and shook me like a toy. * Misc #3: I saw the whole thing. * Scientist: It's my professional opinion that it's time to PANIC. Jay's house - Night * Puffy: Uh Oh. * Jay and Steven: (Screaming) * Steven: (Wears a helmet, holds a hockey stick) Quick. Hide in here. * Jay: (Wears an oven gloves, snorkels, and cape) It's coming. It's coming. * Puffy: Boo. * Jay and Steven: (Screaming) * Jay closes the curtains. * Puffy ran to the curtains * Jay and Steven: (Screams) * Jay: No, No, No, No, No, NOOO!!! Come here, Kid. * Jay pulls Puffy from the curtains and sprays it with a spray * Jay: No. Don't touch those, You stupid--- * Puffy: (Grabs the CDs) * Jay: Oh, Now those are alphabetized. It's all right. As long as It doesn't go near us. We're going to be fine. * Puffy: (Sneezes on Jay's face) * Jay: (Shouting which caused him to take off snorkels and cape; accidentally sprays his eyes; Screaming in pain) * Steven walks backwards from Puffy * Puffy: (Squawking) * Steven: (Grabs the Teddy bear) Oh, You want it. Come and get it. * Puffy: (Laughing) * Jay: (Rubs his eyes; then notices Puffy hugs his Teddy; Gasping) That's it. (Angrily takes his bear from her) No one touches Little Bear. * Puffy: (Started to cry) * Steven: Jay. Why'd you do that for? Give her the bear. * Puffy: (Has tears in her eyes) * Jay: Oh, No. * Puffy: (Crying) * Steven: (Takes off the helmet, drops the hockey stick and Covers his ears) * Jay: (Covers his ears) * The Light come on and off * CDI light see Jay's house * Jay: (Takes off his gloves and drops his teddy; Screaming) Make it stop. Someone make it stop. (Closes the door) * Steven: See the bear. Ooh, nice bear. * Puffy: (Crying even louder) * Jay: Steve. Do something. * Steven: Look at me, I'm a Bear. (Singing) I'm a happy bear. He's not crying neither should you. Or we'll being in trouble Cause they're going to find us. Please don't cry. * Jay: That's a good thing, Steven. Keep it up. You're doing great. * Steven: I'm the happy bear. He has no--- (was accidentally grabbed by Puffy; Screaming) * Puffy: (Crying) * Jay: (Gasps) Steven. The Bear. Give her the bear. (Tripped to a cabin which caused the flour to fall on him to Make Puffy) * Puffy: (Laughing) * Steven: What was that? * Jay: (Covered up with flour) I have no idea. It'll be great If it doesn't do that again. Jay's house - Night * Puffy: (Drinks a milk) * Steven: I'm going to be dump. It'll destroy the company. * Jay: Company? What do you mean "company"? She's a killing machine. Steven's room * Steven: Make a nice bed for you to sleep. * Puffy hops on Steven's bed. * Steven: Hey. That's my bed. You're going to get germ all over it. Fine, My chair's comfortable. Jay's house * Steven: Buddy. I don't think she's dangerous. * Jay: Let's face it. I wanted a pet...THAT COULD KILL ME. * Steven: Look. We have to bring her home. * Jay: You're kidding me, Right? Outside of Spy Factory Bathroom Spy Factory Bathroom Spy Factory Hallway of Spy Factory Spy Factory Laboratory * Wolve: I got the skunk. * Cody: Great news. But there's not what a... * Wolve: (Turns red in anger) Get over there. * Wolve and Cody open the crate * Wolve: Watterson. Where's it, You credin'. * Jay: First of all, It's Jay. Second of all, You're not going to kidnapped me with You cheating. * Wolve: You still think about the stupid record. * Jay: I did. Right until you laughed like that and I should get out of here. * Wolve: (Locks him on the table) I like the revolution of the straight. Even the Steven S. Parrish is going to work for me. * Jay: Somebody's been busy. * Wolve: Tell me where the Skunk is. * Jay: I'll never talk. Never. * Cody releases the machine * Wolve: Say hello to the Spray Machine * Jay: Uh, Hello? Where are you going? We'll talk. Come on. * Wolve: (Pounds Cody's head and turns on the Machine) * Jay: What's happening? No, No, No. (Shouting) * Steven pulls the plug off * Wolve: Oh, You idiot. What did you do? * Cody: I-I-I Don't know. Maybe someone--- * Wolve: (Turns red and scream) GO CHECK THE MACHINE!!! * Jay: Hey, Cody. If you let me go. I'll give you the ride. Please. * Cody: Sorry, Watterson. He said I'm not supposed to ruined his evil plot. * Steven grabs Cody by his pants. * Wolve: (Plugs it on and notices Cody was in a Machine) What happened? Where's he? * Cody: (Screaming) * Wolve: (Turns off the machine) Where is he? * Cody: (Wheezing) * Wolve: (Facepalms his face) Spy Factory * Jay: He's going to kill us. We're gotta get out of here. There's an exit. * Steven: (Grabs Jay's wrist) Wait. I got an idea. We have to warn Henry. Factory * Henry Green: No, No, No, No. What was that? You're trying to spoil the spy * Pete: Uh, I was doing the Monkey. (Makes a Monkey sound) * Henry Green: How many times do I have to tell you not to foil the scenes. * Steven: Mr. Green. * Henry Green: Boys. You're just in time. * Steven: Listen to me. * Henry Green: Pay attention. You're about to see the battle. * Steven: Sir. * Jay: No, Puffy. Don't. * Henry Green: Now give us an attack. * Steven: We don't have time for this. * Henry Green: What are you waiting for? Attack. * Steven: But sir... * Henry Green: Attack. * Steven: (Shouting and attacking the skeletons which scares Puffy) * Puffy: (Crying) * Henry Green: Well done, Steven. Okay, Gentlemen. I hope you did the great day today. * Steven: Puffy. Puffy. It's me. * Puffy: (Whimpering) * Henry Green: (Gasps) The Skunk. * Jay: She's not toxic. Trust me.